Not So Very Enchanted
by Talking like a Lion
Summary: For all her life, Clary Fray has had the "gift" of obedience cast by the misguided Seelie Queen. When her stepsisters, Kaelie and Aline, push her too far, she sets out on a quest to find the Seelie Queen and remove her curse. If that wasn't enough, she's dragging aroung her fairy godmother's boyfriend turned into a book, Simon, and just may be falling in love with the prince, Jace.
1. Prologue

Hello, lovelies! I was randomly watching the movie "Ella Enchanted" and immediately was inspired to do a Mortal Instruments story, thus, this was born. Please not, I also adore the book version, but, for plot purposes, I have decided it will fit better to use the movie adaptation. Also, I will be making minor changes to the plot and may have some OOCness. You are warned. As always, read, review, and favorite!

As a rule, the gifts of the Seelie Queen were undesirable, to say the least. As stories went, the misguided fairy bestowed "gifts" upon innocent babies, although the term gift was open to interpretation. And, if under the impression that parents and nannies were not appreciative, well, she could always turn them into a squirrel.

Clary Fray was no different.

The six-month old baby was being fawned over by her mother, Jocelyn, as well as the eternally youthful fairy godmother of the Fray family, Isabelle Lightwood, when the overwhelming scent of Chanel perfume pervaded the room.

Isabelle immediately snatched up the infant and stuffed her hurriedly inside a closet, all whilst explaining to a bewildered Jocelyn the kiss of death from the Seelie Queen.

Not a second before the rickety wooden closet door had slammed shut, the Seelie Queen appeared into the room, gracefully rearranging her delicate pink dress and sparkling crown. With spiraling caramel ringlets, enormous blue eyes fringed with doll-like lashes, burnished golden skin, and poppy seed lips, it was far too easy to become enraptured with the fairy. However, both women were wise enough to avoid falling for her charms.

"Hello, darlings!" she bubbled, utterly oblivious to the glares emitted from the other two women, "Isabelle, it's been far too long. Now, where's the baby?"

Panicky, Jocelyn and Isabelle blurted out two ridiculous excuses, glanced at one another, and repeated what the other had said in perfect synchrony.

Dramatically waving her hands while a trail of silver glitter drifted lazily from her fingertips to the floor, Isabelle pronounced "Clary is currently taking a walk at her grandmother's house."

The excuse would have worked marvelously, if not for at that moment the closet door decided to swing open, revealing the infant. The Seelie Queen scooped her up, causing Clary to start wailing. Holding a hand to her temple, the fairy frowned and moaned, "Can you make her stop that racket? I am trying to think of the perfect blessing here."

Praying for a migraine to send Seelie away without altering the child, Jocelyn scooped up the still screeching baby and tried to discreetly conceal her from the devilish Queen. Unfortunately, at that moment, divine inspiration decided to strike and Seelie snapped her fingers, a brilliant smile upon her picturesque face.

With her laughter that reverberated like silver bells, she held the tiny Clary in front of her and sung "Clary Fray, I give you the gift of obedience." Then, frowning at the screaming that was ruining her dramatic moment, she commanded for the girl to go to sleep. To add effect, she then told Clary to wake up.

Staring at her in horror, Isabelle blurted out "Are you insane? That's a terrible gift. Take it back, take it back immediately."

Frowning, the Queen swiveled on one magnificently high heel and arched her eyebrows.

"I have just given you the perfect child, and yet, you dare to tell me to take it back? I have a no-return policy. And if you like, I can always turn her into a squirrel…" she trilled, a dangerous edge seeping into her voice. It was then made clear that despite her pretty looks and bubbly nature, the Seelie Queen was dangerous and could, would, hurt Clary without batting a single inky eyelash.

Jocelyn quickly cut in before Isabelle decided to smack the fairy on her perfectly proportioned face, saying, "Obedience is a lovely gift, we are forever grateful for your generous offering, your Grace."

Appeased with the compliment, the Seelie Queen artfully arranged her arms over her head, and with a flutter of her glittering wings, was gone. The obedience gift had been her most enthralling to date, and she simply could not wait to use it on other unsuspecting children.

It appears some things happen for a reason, and the curse of Clary Fray was simply a piece of her long, complicated destiny (though she had no idea of it yet)

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! This is incredibly short, so keep in mind that future chapters will be much longer. Review with comments, criticism, or really anything that contains words. Till next time!**


	2. Family Bonding

**I am so overwhelmed by the support this story has gotten. I was looking back at the prologue in horror because it so did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but I digress. As always R&R!**

It was not easy for Clary to be forced to do what she was told. She was rebellious and stubborn by nature, and obedience did not come naturally. When she was a child, she would lock her hands around her bedposts, squeeze her eyes shut, and fight with every fiber of her being to break her curse.

Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

So, when her mother called her downstairs for a moment, she simply did as she was told, but not without moving as slowly as she could get away with.

Arriving down the stairs, the seventeen year-old was greeted by her best friend (well, and fairy godmother, but that was a different story) Isabelle, looking far more serious than Clary was accustomed to.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, afraid something serious had happened. Jocelyn then cut in before Isabelle had time to cut up with a response by saying "Clary, I'm getting married."

Willowy and stately, Jocelyn Fray demanded utmost respect from the moment she walked into the room. To Clary, the surprise was not that some man had fallen in love with her mother, but that her mother had fallen in love.

To answer her unspoken question, Jocelyn informed her "He has money, Clary. You know that we need this money."

That made sense. Clary's mother was a talented, yet unheard of painter, so money had been a perpetual struggle growing up. To be honest, Clary really had no problem with her mother getting married. Her father had died when she was only a few years old, and she had almost no memories of him. Her only connection was a necklace that had belonged to his mother, Clary's grandmother.

But, Jocelyn knew that Clary would not react harshly to this news, so why did she still seem so nervous?

"He has two daughters, Clary. Your two new stepsisters…and they'll be moving in with us."

There it was. The big surprise. Clary was not the girl who bonded in five minutes and traded bubblegum lip-gloss and secrets. She was not the girl who worshipped the ground Prince Jonathan walked on. And she was certainly not the girl who was excited to have three new people living in her house.

But, she couldn't show how livid she was. If she was to be rooming with two other girls he age, well, she had to practice becoming an emotional brick wall.

"Fine. When are they going to get here?"

"Twenty minutes"

That was it. Was Jocelyn thinking Clary would be blissfully unaffected by this? That random people could show up at her home and they'd become a family? Not a shot in hell. Clary stormed up the stairs, slamming her door so hard that cracks appeared in the shoddy wood, all while her mother called her back down to talk. So not happening.

She was just about to hurl an antique glass figurine against the wall when she heard a sharp tapping against her door. Clary stormed over, fully expecting to give her mother a piece of her mind, when she saw Isabelle.

Six feet tall (who ever said fairies were short was a liar) with raven hair and perfect creamy skin, Isabelle Lightwood was gorgeous, and yet intimidating- though, that was the desired effect.

She leaned casually against the doorframe, although her expression was anything but casual.

"Listen, I get that you're beyond pissed, but don't blame your mother. You know as well as I do that you need the money. That being said, you have every right being upset. And, not to try to anger you more or anything, but I know the family. You're in for quite a treat," she smirked.

Isabelle was one of Clary's oldest friends, and her confidant in everything. She was forever stuck at a perfect seventeen, so drama was something she knew how to handle.

Clary sighed and flopped on her bed, all of her anger replaced with dread. Before she could say a word, a carriage pulled up to her house. Steeling up all of her strength, Clary stood up and marched down the stairs.

Out front, Jocelyn was kissing a middle-aged man who had two teenaged daughters standing disinterestedly beside him. Finally noticing her only child, Clary's mother whirled around and introduced Clary to Luke, her new husband.

Without waiting for Jocelyn to finish speaking, Luke immediately cut in to introduce the two snobbish-looking girls a few feet away.

"Clare, this is my darling Kaelie and my…special Aline"

Disregarding Luke's obvious mispronunciation of her name, Clary approached the two girls. "Welcome to Frell, I hope you like it here"

Kaelie gave her a judgmental once over before saying "I was expecting a castle, not this ridiculous excuse for a house."

"Well, princess, welcome to reality. Please enjoy your stay," Clary said sweetly, before winking and walking back into the house.

* * *

Luke, surprisingly, was not as horrendous as she had expected. He was a fatherly man who always smelled like coffee and peppermints. But Clary's favorite part about him was his love of books. They could talk for hours debating the pros and cons of different series and arguing over the theme.

Yes, living with Luke would have been perfect, if not for the monstrosities referred to as Kaelie and Aline.

The day the demons arrived, they immediately went up to Kaelie's room and started unraveling posters and taping them up all over the wall and ceiling. Upon closer inspection, Clary realized they were pictures of Prince Jonathan, better known as Jace between the royal family, and the adoring fans.

Clary tried (read: failed) to arch her eyebrow as she questioned, "You do know that the royal family is responsible for enslavement of elves and giants?"

Jace's mindless fans drove her insane. They were forcing many creatures into slavery, yet, all they could talk about how hot his hair was.

Kaelie barely gave any thought to Clary's question before she said "So? He's absolutely dreamy. Now, is this hutch supposed to be a closet?"

Clary nodded in affirmation.

"It's pathetic. I suppose we'll just have to use yours. Show it to us," she demanded.

Clary immediately straightened up and started briskly walking to her room, the curse controlling her body. She gestured to the closet in the corner, and Kaelie threw the door open and scrutinized Clary's wardrobe. Aline, meanwhile, was slipping a necklace and candleholder into her purse.

Kaelie was about to tell Clary that were going to have to throw out a few of her dresses in order to make room for her clothes, when she noticed the necklace draped around Clary's neck.

It was an extremely delicate silver chain, with a pendant draped around the metal. The attached pendant was in the shape of a clockwork angel, steadily ticking like a heartbeat.

"I do rather like that…" she said, reaching out to take hold of the angel. "Please don't touch it; it was my mother's she warned.

"Consider it your welcoming present to me," she smirked as Aline giggled, "Come on, hand it over."

Aline had meant it jokingly, but Clary was forced to rip the beautiful chain off her neck and drop it into her waiting palm.

"Well, aren't you accommodating," said Kaelie with a devious smile.

Clary felt surprisingly hollow without the necklace, like her heartbeat had been stolen. She'd had that necklace most of her life, and she would get it back from Kaelie if it was the death of her.

**And, that's a chapter. I am planning on getting the majority of this story done over Christmas break, so there should be fairly frequent updates and I may set up a schedule after I go back to school. Also, if anybody would be interested in beta-ing for this story, you can PM me or leave a review so we can work something out. Ciao!**


	3. First Impressions are Everything

Hello, lovelies! I cannot thank you guys enough for all of the reviews you leave; they are my favorite things in the entire world. As always, R&R

**Recap: last chapter, Clary found out that her artist mother has married, taking with him two wicked stepsisters obsessed with the prince. She's never understood their fascination with the next in line for the throne, but that's all about to change…**

Clary was losing her mind. She was trapped in girl world 24/7, courtesy of Kaelie and Aline. So, when her oldest friend besides Isabelle, Maia, invited her to a new mall opening to boycott the giant land grab and the slavery of ogres, she readily agreed.

However, there was one factor she hadn't been planning on: Jace. Because if there was Jace, there was bound to be Kaelie. Couldn't the blonde take a day off ruining Clary's life?

Not a chance.

Despite her irritation, to put it mildly, at the stepsisters from hell, she was determined to stay and continue the protest with Maya. If they could look past the angelic face of Jace Herondale and his uncle, Valentine Morgenstern, they would realize the despicable things they were doing to the magical creatures of the Kingdom, or, as they were often crudely referred to, Downworlders. Nobody should be forced to do things that they didn't want to do, Clary knew that best of all.

If she could make it through this ceremony alive, she would figure out some type of plan. Bracing herself for the onslaught of Aline's disapproval and ridiculous ego of the prince, she raised her poster.

Jace was used to adoring fans, it came with the crown, well, and the pretty face. With tousled blonde hair, angled features, and striking tawny eyes, he was absolutely flawless, except for the chip in his front tooth, which really just made him more endearing.

However, his heart just wasn't in it today. He was going to become king in two weeks, and he really didn't know what to do. Despite the arrogant front that he put up, Jace was scared. And scared was not something a future king was allowed to be. Ever.

As if sensing his discomfort, Valentine gestured wildly at the beautiful land, visible through the window, and said grandly "All this will be yours in just a few weeks, that's why today is important, You need to be out there, Jace, shaking hands and kissing babies."

Valentine knew the only thing Jace was going to be kissing was an attractive fan, preferably of the blonde variety. Mentally preparing himself for the deafening cries of teenage girl upon his arrival, he threw open the carriage door and stepped into the blinding sunlight.

The royal prince stepped out of the carriage, and Clary had to admit, he was beautiful. He seemed to be arranged so the light hit him in just the right way, seeming to light his hair so that it glowed.

Her momentary bubble of distraction quickly snapped, however, when Maia sharply jabbed her ribs with her bony elbow. Maia was a mystery, when they were very little they played together, both outcasts at their boarding school where he most high-society girls attended.

However, when they had turned sixteen, she went to spend a summer with her estranged father out of the country.

She was never the same.

Maia always claimed that nothing had happened, that she was the same person she had always been, but Clary had an artist's eye and a keen sense of observation and she wasn't fooled for a second. Sometimes, when she was randomly doodling on her paper, the name _Jordan _appeared, as if of its own accord. The one time Clary had mentioned, Maia refused to talk to her for a week. And Clary refused to ignore the new scar that slashed violently against her rib cage, or how she always disappeared at the same time every month.

But Clary didn't have time to try and pry it out of her friend now. She was on a mission, and she refused to let Kaelie ruin everything before she even had a chance. She lifted her carefully made poster and raised it in the air, screeching, "Say no to ogrecide" while Maia yelled, "Stop the giant land grab."

Clary was actually having fun, something she hadn't done in a while. Longer than she cared to remember. Unfortunately, at that moment Kaelie noticed Clary standing there and rushed over in a fury, her face turning every shade of the rainbow in her anger.

"Clary," she oozed, thinly veiled anger coated in that sugary voice she used when she dished out insults, "Why don't you just run along home? I think that would be best."

"Oh, I'm fine here actually. Maia and I are just having a lovely time," responded Clary. It wasn't a direct order, so Clary wasn't obligated to obey.

But now Kaelie was mad. Hissing under her breath so that nobody could hear her but Clary, Kaelie barked, "Go home, Clary. And clean my room while you're at it, okay, doll?

An order. The curse took possession of Clary's body and she whipped around, not wanting to see the victorious expression on Kaelie's face. Aline wiggled her fingers in a mocking goodbye and blew a sarcastic kiss in Clary's direction before swiveling on her heel and fighting her way back into the crowd drowning in adoration for Jace.

Maia looked on in disappointment, hating to watch Clary do whatever the two girls said. Her father had ordered clary when she was small not to tell anybody of her curse. It was impossible to counteract an order with a different one, so Clary could not tell anybody of her curse. One of these days it was going to get somebody killed, she was sure of it.

Jace stood in front of the hysterical crowd, some girls sobbing in happiness of actually seeing him. Struck with brilliance, Aline bluntly interrupted the formal and rather cardboard speech that Valentine was giving to the people by screaming, "Prince Jace, are you a fast runner?"

Jace didn't really understand the point of the question, so he smiled his signature smirk and replied, "Not usually, but for you, babe, I could be."

Aline was about to pass out from elation, and despite her light headedness, she managed to rally the mob of admirers by yelling, "Get him!"

After two seconds of processing what exactly was happening, he started sprinting as fast as he could down the dirt road, laughing partially from amusement, partially from terror. Never underestimate the sheer force of love struck, hormonal teenage girls.

Clary was so furious she felt like she was bout to explode. How dare Kaelie dictate her life? Just because she didn't have a choice that did not give Kaelie the moral right to control her like she was some sort of puppet. It was the first time she had actually been enjoying herself, and Maia had seemed a little bit like the old pre-Jordan Maia.

Just a she turned to corner to head for home; she heard a noise behind her. Had Kaelie come to ruin her life some more? What was next, chopping off her own hair for Aline's amusement?

Clary was in for something far different, though, a golden figure came streaking up the road, barely a blur. Before Clary even knew what was happening, a hand slammed over her mouth and she was pulled to ground, landing on the lap of…Jace?

She didn't have time to bite down on his hand before a swarm of crazed fans ran past, obviously after Jace. She should have known. It was probably some stupid scheme cooked up by Kaelie and Aline.

As soon as they had passed, he pulled her up to her feet, expecting praise and some sort of adoring gaze. So, he was shocked belief when she glared, actually glared, at him and said "What the hell was that?"

It took him a second of complete and total confusion before he gathered his wits and smirked "I was obviously rescuing you, Shortstack, you should be down on your knees thanking me."

"Shortstack, of course, how original. Now, why don't you continue doing what all of you people do: ruin my life and steal my livelihood," she bit back, rolling her eyes sarcastically while she did so.

I don't even know your name, how am I supposed to put a name on the papers for your execution for insulting the prince?"

She stared at him for a moment, afraid her temper had finally been the end of her; when he laughed and said, "Don't take everything so seriously, now, what is your name? I want to make sure I can greet you properly when I'm saving you again, Shortstack."

"It's Clary Fray, and what makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

"There's always a next time, Spitfire."

'Right, because everything you say just magically has to happen," she spat, annoyed with his arrogance and insults.

He looked at her for a moment incredulously before saying slowly "Clary Fray, you are not like other girls."

She smiled at him wearily before replying, "You have no idea"

And with a grudging peace, they set out on their way. Some things, after all, are up to fate.


	4. Chemistry Never Fails

**Sorry about how choppy that last chapter was, folks! I was rushing and now that look back on it there are many things I would do differently. So, I finally have a beta, so huge shout out to ShadowWalker207 for the AMAZING corrections. As always, R&R!  
Recap: Last chapter Clary went to a protest at a new mall opening where she saw the elusive Prince Jonathan, better known as Jace. We are introduced to Clary's friend Maia, who was never the same after a summer where she met a mysterious boy named Jordan that Maia refuses to talk about. Kaelie and Aline noticed Clary there and ordered her to go home, but on her way she met the cocky (and gorgeous) Jace who takes an immediate interest in her. However, this is the calm before the storm…**  
Jace was baffled; he had never me a girl that didn't worship him immediately. I was... different. Just like this girl, Clary. Up close, with her scarlet curls, large jade eyes, and delicate bone structure, she didn't seem like the kind of person that would always be on edge, expecting the worst. However, it was evident in the way she walked, cautiously but confidently taking each step.  
After walking for a short time, the silence was broken with a question. "And you are still here because?" Clary looked at him skeptically, this arrogant prince was starting to get on her nerves. Although, when she thought about it, it could just be her annoying stepsisters in the back of her mind.  
He simply laughed and replied, "I could be asking you the same question, Shortstack."  
"I'm just going back to my house." She said, pursing her lips as if it was the last place she wanted to go. Jace didn't miss how she called it her house instead of her home. He silently made a promise to himself to figure this girl out.  
Clary finally gave up on the idea that Jace was just going to let her be, and the thought was surprisingly comforting. Despite his arrogance and jokes, it felt natural to converse with him. He had even made her laugh, something that had been increasingly difficult in the past few months.  
He was finishing the story of how one of the castle maids had attempted to slip a love letter into his soup, when Clary suddenly froze.  
"I left my bag by the bridge where you tackled me to the ground. Thanks for that by the way" she said with pretend annoyance, even thought she knew her smile gave her away.  
"Stay right there, I will get it for you, being the kind saviour I am," he winked before running back down the way they had come.  
Clary smiled to herself as she stood in the middle of the road waiting for him to return.  
Just as Jace disappeared around the corner, a carriage came barreling down the road toward her. The driver was clearly not paying attention to Clary, and he was already going too fast to stop. Clary tried to get out of the way, but found she was stuck where she was, as if by glue.  
She kept struggling before she remembered. Jace had told her to STAY RIGHT THERE. She had no way to get off the road on her own.  
"Jace!" Clary screamed, desperately trying to get his attention.  
Nothing.  
She screamed as loudly as she possibly could, (louder than she THOUGHT she could,) praying that the prince would hear her and come back in time. She turned towards the carriage, only a few feet away and looked at it head on. She was going to die with at least some form of dignity.  
When the carriage was mere inches from her face, Clary was hit from the side and toppled onto into the hard pavement to her left as the cart roared past, oblivious to her near death.  
She dropper her head back and took deep breaths, almost certain the she had died. Panicked tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, but she quickly pressed her pinkies to her tear ducts and blinked them away.  
When her vision started to clear and the hyperventilating had stopped, she saw Jace sitting next to her, looking equal parts pissed off and concerned.  
"What was that, Fray? Why didn't you move?" he asked gently, clearly thinking that Clary was suicidal.  
"I would have," Clary replied weakly, "Were it not for your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground. That's the second time today."  
Jace sighed, and scooped her up bridal style. She loudly protested, saying she was not some damsel in distress, but he just rolled his eyes.  
As they had started walking again, the tension from a few moments ago completely dissipated. Clary had just cracked a joke about him ruining his pretty features when he was saving her, when she heard a person clearing their throat obnoxiously behind them.  
Whirling around, she saw Kaelie smiling sarcastically at her while tapping her foot impatiently. Aline stood to her left, clearly not knowing exactly what was happening, as per usual. Aline was merely Kaelie's sidekick, only necessary when Kaelie needed somebody to do something for her.  
"Clary, come here, darling," she commanded, all while grinning creepily at Jace. Clary stalked over, wondering what the she-devil had in store for her next. "Stop flirting with him," she hissed, her face turning a very unattractive shade of purple, "I'm the one he will be taking with him to his coronation," she said arrogantly.  
"Whatever, Kaelie, I'm leaving anyway," she snarled, not wanting to have Kaelie force her to go home. With that, she walked away briskly without even giving a backwards glance.  
While this exchange was taking place, Jace was utterly bewildered. The scary blonde girl was staring at him as if he was a piece of meat, and Clary clearly despised her. With a few angry-sounding whispers Clary walked away without even bothering to say anything to Jace.  
The scary blonde girl then approached him, trying to be seductive but failing miserably. "Don't worry about her, I'm the one that you really want." She giggled, her voice reedy and grating.  
She had barely finished speaking when Jace said "Tell Clary I'll be in touch with her." He quickly walked away, slightly afraid that the scary blond girl would suddenly grow fangs and talons and rip him to shreds. He wouldn't be very surprised, after all, she stared at him in such a way that clearly said 'You will like me. Or else.'  
Kaelie huffed in annoyance before following Clary, with a confused Aline shuffling behind her.


End file.
